Dirty Little Secret
by BondGirl23
Summary: Brody/Hooper. Set a few months after Brody and Hooper had defeated the shark in the first film. Hooper has developed feelings for Brody, but what does Brody think of this?


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

As the flames erupted throughout the town hall and the smoke billowed furiously, Hooper emerged, coughing violently and pulling Sean Brody from the wreckage. Brody and Ellen rushed over to comfort their youngest son, barely conscious from the heat. As Ellen watched the paramedics tend to him through tear stained eyes, Brody stared into Hooper's eyes. Hooper rubbed his eyes and was still coughing continuously from the inhalation of the smoke and he glanced up at Brody. Their eyes locked with each other's for a moment and Hooper used the last of his energy to lean over towards Brody and whispered into his ear.

"I love you Martin."

Brody swallowed hard and took Hooper's hand in his, oblivious to the fact that Ellen and the whole of Amity, who had rushed over to see the town hall engulfed in flames, could potentially see his gesture. Right there at that moment nothing else mattered; it was just Hooper and him standing there, together, like they were the only people in the world at that moment. Brody moved closer and whispered in reply,

"I love you too Hooper."

Hooper stood frozen, practically blocking out all the screams of the crowd that had gathered as the fire continued to roar. Those were the words he had longed to hear Brody say from the very beginning but wasn't sure if he ever would given Brody's marital status. Hooper had never set out to ruin Brody's marriage. He was almost like an Uncle to Sean and Michael and found Ellen to be a very lovely woman. But his feelings for Brody were just too strong to ignore. As he stood there, pondering his thoughts, Ellen ran over to her husband.

"I think Michael is in there, Martin." She wailed.

Brody suddenly let go of Hooper's hand, before Ellen could notice, and attempted to run into the fire. Hooper quickly stopped him, and shook his head.

"Martin, it's too dangerous, I'll go."

Without letting him respond Hooper turned back to the fire, took one last look at Brody, smiled as their eyes met once again and ran. As Brody saw Hooper run back towards the flames his heart felt like it had smashed into a million pieces.

"HOOPER!" Brody screamed.

As Sean was carried to the ambulance, Ellen ran over to Brody and sobbed into his chest. Brody held her close, as they waited for their close friend to return with Michael.

Inside the building Michael was coughing and could barely stand but saw Hooper approach him.

"Come on Mike let's get you out of here!" Hooper shouted.

Michael nodded and followed Hooper. Hooper noticed some research notes lying on the floor that had not yet gone up in smoke, which were of great importance to his newest project.

"I'm right behind you kid, just keep going."

Michael emerged from the flames and Brody and Ellen rushed to his side as he collapsed on the ground, Ellen, bawling with tears, cuddled him in her arms before screaming hysterically. Brody stood up and glanced over to the town hall. He was starting to get seriously worried about Hooper, _why on earth hadn't he come out yet? _He attempted to run into the building himself however, Ellen grabbed his arm and scowled.

"Don't you even think about it Martin." She screamed.

Brody ignored her and walked towards the fire that was still enveloping the building that was the Amity town hall. He had a sudden flash back of the memories he had shared with Hooper. Every second they had spent together felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. He pushed his memories aside for a minute and focused on rescuing Hooper from the flames. Brody saw his through a wooden beam that had fallen, blocking the door way, crouched on the ground and not moving. As Brody tried to remove the beam that was blocking the entrance, the local fireman had arrived and one tried to pull him away. Brody swung himself around to see the concerned fireman and extended his arm and punched one in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"HOOPER!" Brody cried.

Six months earlier

The image of Quint being eaten by the shark was the most haunting memory of Chief Martin Brody's life. He could see the fear and terror in Quint's eyes and remembered trying to grip his hand as best he could before he could hold it no longer. Quint's screams echoed in his head and suddenly he awoke in a cold sweat. He was out of breath and rubbed his eyes to see it was just a bad dream; the same one he had every night since he had killed the shark. Ellen Brody turned over to see her husband sitting up in bed. She was a tall, slim, blond haired beauty who was slightly younger than Brody. She ran her hand through his brown hair and pulled his head to her chest.

"Martin, it's ok, it was just a bad dream."

She kissed his forehead and then he turned on his side and stared back at her. He smiled slightly and to get out of bed.

"Where are you going, it's the middle of the night!" Ellen whispered, so as not to wake their sons.

"For a walk, need to clear my head." Brody replied.

He reached for his shirt and shorts and slipped on a pair of shoes. He glanced over at Ellen, who had turned over and fallen back to sleep and quietly closed the door and gingerly walked across the hall way. When he had left the house, he headed out towards the beach. The night air was much cooler than it had been during the day. Brody watched as the waves crashed softly against the shoreline. As he approached it he noticed a figure standing and skimming rocks into the sea. The figure became clearer as he got closer, and he was surprised to see it was Matt Hooper, the oceanographer who had helped him with the town's shark problem.

"Hooper? What are you doing here?" Brody asked confused.

Hooper continued skimming rocks.

"Couldn't sleep, haven't been able to sleep properly since the Orca."

Brody picked up a rock and attempted to skim it but threw it by accident instead. Hooper smirked and turned to Brody.

"Do you need some help with that Chief?"

Brody raised his eyebrows, slightly peeved.

"No I'm fine thanks, just a bit rusty that's all!"

He attempted to skim another one but again it was tossed straight into the sea. Hooper started laughing like he had done when drunk on the Orca comparing scars with Quint.

"I think you've turned delirious since the Orca." Brody said.

"Yes Martin, it's quite possible!"

They stood there for a while, reminiscing over their time spent on Quint's vessel but never once discussing Quint as neither had the courage to bring him into the conversation.

"Fancy a drink to calm your nerves?" Hooper asked.

"Yeah why not. I don't see that I'm actually going to fall asleep anytime soon… so yeah, but what bar in Amity is open at this time?"

"Well, there's a very exclusive bar in my living room, I go there often!" Hooper replied with a chuckle.

"Your living room? I had no idea you had a house in Amity, hell I didn't even know you were still here until now!"

"Well, I kind of fell in love with the island whilst I was here and decided to stay for a while. There wasn't anything serious I had to get back for anyway." Hooper replied.

"Fair enough. Let me guess, you bought one of the real expensive places with a swimming pool? Well you could definitely afford it, unlike some of us!" Brody said sarcastically.

Hooper pulled a face and turned to walk back along the sea front. Brody soon followed and they were walking towards Hooper's house. Brody could barely believe the sight he saw when they arrived at the house. It looked twice the size of his own and did indeed have the swimming pool in the back garden. Hooper unlocked the door and Brody stepped inside. He could barely believe what he saw as the furniture looked like it could belong in Buckingham Palace. Hooper laughed as he noticed Brody's expression.

"So Martin, you like?" Hooper joked.

"Where did I go wrong in life?" Brody replied.

Hooper laughed.

"Right, so what do you drink? Red or white?"

"You got any Jack Daniels?"

"Oh, so you're a whisky man, eh Martin? I prefer wine myself but hey suit yourself!"

Hooper walked to the bar that took over the corner of the living room. He took two glasses from the cabinet and reached for the whiskey. He poured a fair amount as he remembered Brody did like a drink or five. He handed the drink to Brody and then poured one for himself. For the next two hours the alcohol flowed and the two men got increasingly more drunk and delirious. It was almost sunrise when Brody somehow remembered to check the time and turned to Hooper who was now lying on the floor in a drunken state I'd put something more comical than "drunken state".

"Oh...Hoop, I'd better get back to the wife, she'll be wondering where the hell I've got to!" Brody slurred.

"Marty...your wife...she's a pretty hot babe!" Hooper giggled. "And let me put it this way: I wouldn't mind showing her a thing or two of the old Hooper charm!"

"Hoop, you leave off my wife you hear?" Brody retorted, now lying on the floor.

Both men then began to laugh loudly. Hooper attempted to stand up to go and pour himself yet another drink but instead fell back to the floor. He crawled over to where Brody was lying and heaved himself so he was now half leaning on the other drunken man's chest.

"Marty come on, just one more drink!"

"No Hoop. I really somehow have to get back!" Brody laughed.

Hooper was then silent and stared into his friend's eyes. Brody was not drunk enough to realise he was being watched. His gaze turned to Hooper and Hooper edged closer to him.

"Martin, have you ever kissed another man?" Hooper whispered huskily into his ear.

"N...no." Brody stuttered.

"Well, shall I show you?"

"Hooper what the hell, you're so drunk that you don't know what you're saying! I'm married for Christ's sakes! I love Ellen."

Hooper pulled closer before his lips suddenly came crashing down on Brody's. At first the chief of police tried to push away but then Hooper deepened the kiss. Brody strangely enjoyed this first experience. He did not break away until Hooper did. Brody was out of breath and Hooper fell to his side. Neither spoke for at least a minute; both stared at the ceiling trying to find even a word to describe what had just happened. Hooper eventually turned on his side and before he could say a word, Brody, who had suddenly begun to sober up, stood and without saying a word showed himself out and attempted to jog home. A million thoughts were clouding his mind as he jogged along the sea front. He had just kissed Hooper, what on earth was he thinking? However, part of him strangely enjoyed it. He shook his head in disbelief and continued jogging home.

Hooper, still sat in the same position, could barely believe what had just happened. He had always been very open minded, yes he had kissed other men before but none of them had given him the rush or the enjoyment that he had had whilst kissing Brody.


End file.
